Everything is Pointless Without You
by lionlovesthelamb17
Summary: Bella's life is going great: she's just got a boyfriend and a soccer scholarship. So why is her new biology lab partner always on her mind?  Read as Bella learns about life, love and death and how her outlook on life changes in just a few short weeks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

I do not own Twilight or the movie this is based on. I'm only playing with the characters and plot.

**Everything is Pointless Without You**

"Bella! We're gonna be late!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I said as I put the finishing touches on my make up. I backed away and looked at myself in the mirror. I gave an unsatisfied shrug and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"About time!" Alice complained.

"Oh shush, Alice." I continued past her, out the door and into Alice car. I saw Alice walk out of my house, shutting the door behind her, and got into the driver seat.

"So, guess who's going to be at the beach tonight?"

"Who?" I asked, not really caring.

"Jacob Black," Alice said smugly.

My ears perked up at his name. Jacob Black is a new student at our school, a _hot_ new student at that. He's really smart too – much smarter than any other guy at our school. He's someone who can hold an actual conversation without talking about sports or girls. Not that I've had talked to him. I'm waiting for the right moment.

"Really?" I acted nonchalant.

"Yeah, and guess _what_. He was asking around to see if you were going tonight."

"_Really_?" I asked with more interest, forgetting my charade.

"Yes, really," she said with a knowing smile.

"How do I look?" I turned to her looking worried.

"Beautiful as always, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car when she placed it in park. We walked down the path arm in arm until we got to the large group of already drunk high school students acting stupid. We steered over toward our friend Rose and my brother, Emmett who was dating her. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was with them as well.

"Hey ladies!" Rose said. Great, she was already tipsy.

"Hey Rose," Alice and I returned. Emmett stood and walked over to me quickly before I could escape and wrapped his arms around me picked me up, spinning me around.

"Emmett put me down now!" I screamed as I hit his shoulders.

"Geez, sis, I love you too," he said sarcastically. He returned to his seat and we followed him, finding room on the log they were sitting on.

We sat there for a while and joked around and made fun of the drunk kids. I was talking with Jasper when I felt Alice elbow my side. I turned to give her a dark look but she was looking behind me with a grin. I looked behind me and saw Jacob Black.

"Hey, Bella."

After I got over the initial shock of seeing him I immediately played it cool. "Oh, hey. Jacob, right?"

"Um…yeah. We have English together?" he said though it sounded more like a question.

"Oh yeah, that's right. So, what's up?"

"Not much I…um…could I talk to you alone for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as Alice pinched my back. I got up and followed him over to the other side of the bonfire where it was less crowded. We stood there in an awkward silence.

"So?" I questioned.

"Oh, right. Well, um, I was wondering if you'd like to uh, you know, go have dinner with me sometime? I – I mean if you want to that is," he stuttered.

As I acted like I was in deep thought, on the inside I was jumping and screaming.

"Um, sure," I smiled. "That sounds cool."

"Great," he smiled in return. "Could I get your number? Does tomorrow night sound good?"

"Yeah, I don't have soccer practice tomorrow so that sounds perfect."

"Awesome…so I'll see you tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, I'll text you my address. Well I gotta get going. Alice is giving me the 'it's-time-to-leave-so-I-can-ask-you-what-that-conversation-was-about' look."

Jake chuckled. "Okay. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

I walked back over to the group who were packing up. I helped them lug all of our stuff to the cars and got in Alice's car. I was counting in my head how long it would take for her to ask about what Jack and I were talking about. She only lasted 11 seconds.

"_So_? What did he want?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, nothing. He just asked me out to dinner tomorrow," I said, smirking.

"_Oh my god_!" she screeched. "Oh, Bella you _have_ to let me help you get ready. _Please_?" she begged.

"Sure," I placated.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

**Everything is Pointless Without You**

"Do I look okay?" I asked Alice.

"Okay? No, you don't look okay. You look smokin' hot! Bella I can't believe you think you're ugly. If you look up beautiful in the dictionary you'll find your picture. You look hot in sweatpants and a tank, hon."

I looked back into the mirror at my image. I was wearing a white strapless dress with a skinny black belt and different shades of black and gray stripes on the bottom and a pair of cute white peep toe heels. Alice styled my hair into a sort of 'sex hair' look. I did the black smokey eye make-up myself.

The doorbell rang and Alice insisted on getting the door so that I could make a, quote, "dramatic entrance that will make Jake's jaw drop." I rolled my eyes at that.

I heard Alice greet Jake at the door and I waited for her 'cue,' in which she very loudly stated that I looked drop dead gorgeous. I quickly made my way downstairs before she could embarrass me further.

As I walked down the steps I noticed Jake stop talking to Alice and devote all of his attention to me. I blushed because I wasn't sure if I had something on my face or my boobs were popping out or something.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Alice, you were right: she is drop dead gorgeous."

"I told you so," she said in a singsong voice.

"I never doubted you," he chuckled as he came toward me and handed me bouquet of roses. I smiled and thanked him.

"Shall we?" he asked, lending me his arm.

**Everything is Pointless Without You**

"So? How'd it go, Bella?" Alice asked in earnest.

"How did what go?" I teased. This is what she gets for waking me up early the next day after my date with Jake. It's Sunday for goodness sake. I don't know why my dad gave her a key. He loves her like a daughter.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will answer my question right this second and every question I ask from this point on."

"I can't, Alice. I don't kiss and tell," I smirked.

"Eep! You kissed! How was it? Where did you guys go? What time did you get back home? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she demanded while poking me.

"We just went out to dinner and then he drove me home and we kissed before I went inside. That's all there is to it."

"How was the kiss, thought?"

"It was nice," I answered with a small smile.

"Just nice? No fireworks or anything? Maybe he isn't the right one…" she drifted off.

"Alice, that's a myth. There's no such thing as love at first kiss. Jake is a nice kisser, not at all sloppy. It was nice."

"That's not how it is with Jasper and I though!" she protested. "Don't settle, Bella. When you kiss the right guy you should feel like you're on fire, like it's running through your veins and you can't help but want more."

"Whatever Alice," I said, rolling my eyes. "Let's just get started on homework. I want to get a good 5 mile jog in today. If we don't start now, I won't be able to go until 11 at night and I won't be a happy camper tomorrow at school if that happens."

**A/N:**

So I was watching this movie (which I won't name so that it doesn't give away the ending) and it stuck with me. I'm writing another story, called Life, Love and the Mafia and I'm not going to put it off, but I just had to write this so it wouldn't be swimming around in my head, haunting me. Let me know what you think! _Constructive_ criticism is much appreciated.

~Dee

P.S.

If you figure out what the movie is could you not write it in a review? I'd rather not spoil the ending for others. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I know you all are about to shoot me for making you all wait this long (and this isn't even a chapter – but have mercy!), just please let me explain! I'm going through a tough time right now, with school/midterms, and an identity crisis. For the past six years I have been struggling with my faith and beliefs (without my parents knowledge…), but I feel that I may FINALLY be on the verge of an epiphany of sorts. These past couple of weeks I have been doing some hard research, online and going to churches, and have finally come to a conclusion in my beliefs (don't worry, I won't list them out b/c you guys probably aren't interested) and feel like I can finally take this heavy weight off of my shoulders. **

**While that is all good and jolly, it isn't really what my parents would like me to believe, so I have to figure out a way to break the news…I'm sure my mom will think it's a phase (especially since I went against her "advice" and got my cartilage pierced…although I did follow her advice to not get a nose ring…since she threatened to not pay for college…but what does that matter? It's not like I control my own body or life or anything and make my own mistakes or right decisions on my own…okay…I'll shut up now) so I've been freaking out about that. BUT midterms are almost over, I've declared my major, and I'm about to go home for a week and some change. So expect a nice chapter (or two if I can come up with it!) by next Saturday! Again, I'm **_**really **_**sorry for making you wait so long, but thank you for being so patient!**

**P.S. That felt really good to get off my chest! Sorry if I bored you…I feel like I bore my RL friends b/c I talk about religion ALL the time now since it's ALL I've been thinking about.**

**P.P.S. You guys have no faith in Edward…but maybe rightfully so? Lol, just a question to keep in mind! :P**


End file.
